Alkaline detergents, particularly those intended for institutional and commercial use, generally contain phosphates as an effective hardness sequestrant. Due to adverse ecological effects created by phosphates which are released into our waterways, phosphate free detergents have been developed. One of these phosphate free detergents employs nitrilotriacetic acid (NTA) as an effective hardness sequestrant. However, NTA is now believed to be a carcinogen and its use has understandably been curtailed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a stable, phosphorous-free, NTA-free, built detergent composition capable of easily being dispensed.